Chaos Reigns -To The Dungeons
by GabsKat
Summary: This story takes place in the Chaos Reigns AU story. In book Three.


"Gin," Draco asked, looking at his step-father and back to her. "Why is Severus glaring at you?"

"She hasn't been to potions class yet," Luna said, dazed. "I've been giving her the assignments. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have the class together this year."

"Why have you been skipping classes?" Ron asked. "Mum will kill you if she finds out."

"Then she won't find out, will she?" Ginny hissed, glaring daggers at her brother.

"Why haven't you been to classes?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Neville and Draco across the table. "You know that your education is the best thing you will get out of Hogwarts. It is the foundation of your life."

"Save it, Hermione," Ginny groaned. "I just-I just don't want to go down there is all."

Harry and Draco paled.

"Come again?" Draco said.

"You don't get to judge me," she glared at him before picking up her stuff from the table.

"Ginny, I thought you-you said you were-" Hermione started.

"None of you do. Especially you," She hissed, looking at Draco.

Everyone in earshot was staring at the quarrel, mouths wide in shock.

"Fix her," Harry demanded shutting Draco's books. "I saved her. You fix her, it's the least you can do!"

"I thought we were fine," Draco stammered, looking at Hermione, who was blushing.

"Clearly not. Now go fix your mistake."

Draco glared at Harry, before getting up from the table and grabbing his things. No one looked up to watch the stare down between the two friends.

He set out in a hurried pace to go find her. Ginny hadn't gotten too far and was on her way up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Gin!" Draco called, running up the stairs to her. "Gin, talk to me."

"There isn't anything to say," Ginny said in a deadly calm voice.

"We both know that's not true," Draco grinned. "I thought we were fine."

"We are," Ginny said in a clipped voice.

"Then why are you avoiding the dungeons?" He asked deadpan, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not, I'm avoiding your step-father. He tends to neglect washing his hair while at school. I'm sure your mother is well aware of that."

"Oh, so it's not because of me, or because you kissed me, or because of being possessed by Tom Riddle," Draco said. The portrait next to them started to berate him.

"Exactly, you can let me go now."

"Or we can go down to the dungeons now," He told her, pulling her down the steps.

"Draco! You can't force me to do this!" Ginny said, digging her heels into the ground.

"Are you going to live the rest of your life in fear?" He asked, stopping to turn to her. "You haven't forgiven me."

"It wasn't your fault," Ginny whispered.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself? It was my fault." Draco told her. "I gave you the diary."

"You didn't make me write in it," She protested.

"But we all should have known what was wrong," Draco told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him, taking one step down toward the dungeons. "I couldn't save you."

"I don't need saving anymore," Ginny whispered.

"Then why have you been skipping classes?" He asked taking another step down. "Why can't you look me in the eye since you got back from Romania?" This caused Ginny to blush. "Gin, you're a Gryffindor, and the bravest person I know."

"I'm not brave." She said shaking her head as Draco led her down the steps. "I couldn't stand up to those girls last year, I couldn't be brave enough to-"

"Go to the dungeons?" Draco asked, letting go of her hands. "Well, here you are." He told her, letting her view the hall before taking a left instead of a right, that would lead to the potions room.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, not really wanting a response. Draco led her to what Ginny learned to be the Slytherin Common Room.

The Common Room was vastly different than the Gryffindor Common Room. It was dimly lit, with green lights letting off a glow. The furniture was a black leather and filled with students who didn't dare look at the two of them. The fire was letting off enough heat to keep everyone warm in the usually cold dungeons. The banners of the Slytherin symbol were bright, shining in a way Ginny had never seen before.

What caught Ginny's eyes, however, was the glass wall that showed underneath the Great Lake. "See, nothing to be afraid of." Draco told her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the glass wall.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Ginny said looking at him. "You know I love the lake!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were still upset?" He countered.

"Becau-Because, I didn't, I don't want to blame you for what I did." Ginny told him, putting her hand on the glass, avoiding his gaze.

"But I do," Draco told her, letting go of her hand. "I understand why you hate me. You should. I should have known better, I should have asked questions."

"Like what?" Ginny laughed. "'Oh, hey, Gin, are you possessed because of the book I gave you?'" She said, imitating his voice.

"I do not sound like that," He protested.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"But you can't forgive me, either." He whispered.

"I have forgiven you," Ginny said, shaking her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't seem to forgive myself."

"Gin," Draco said pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Gabs: Totally Kat on this one. All I did was edit and make sure she described the glorious Slytherin common room adequately. She did.

Kat: YAY! For those Hinny fans, your day will come!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


End file.
